Here's to you, Mr Laufeyson
by Callistontheweb
Summary: Loki ne supporte plus de voir Tony draguer ouvertement en sa présence. Furieux, il lance un ultimatum au milliardaire : puisque Tony aime tant charmer, il lui ordonne de le séduire. S'il échoue, le dieu le quittera.


Angie m'a envoyé ce prompt : _Imaginez A ordonnant à B de le séduire_ et m'a demandé si cela m'inspirait. Au début, je dois avouer que tout ce à quoi cela me faisait penser, c'était la fameuse réplique du film _le Lauréat_ : « Mme Robinson, vous essayez de me séduire. C'est ça ? » J'ai revu la scène et ça collait parfaitement. ;) Alors, si vous reconnaissez certaines répliques du film, quoique détournées, c'est voulu. Angie, je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu avais en tête, mais voilà ce que ce prompt m'a inspiré.

 **Disclaimer** : l'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages restent la propriété de Marvel. Quelques répliques sont inspirées du film _Le Lauréat_ de Mike Nichols.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **OoO**

« Anthony Edward Stark ! Comment oses-tu flirter de manière aussi indécente ?! As-tu oublié que j'étais là ? Ou t'en moques-tu éperdument ?

— D'abord, Reindeer Games, tu vas baisser d'un ton. J'ai passé l'âge de me faire hurler dessus. Ensuite, d'aussi loin que je me rappelle, j'ai toujours dragué. À trois ans, je charmais déjà ma nounou pour avoir un peu plus de gâteau. C'est devenu une seconde nature chez moi. Et, pour finir, nous ne sommes pas mariés, que je sache. J'apprécie ta compagnie, on tire un coup à l'occasion, et c'est parfait comme ça, pour toi comme pour moi. Alors, sois gentil, épargne-moi ta petite crise de jalousie, je suis un peu connu ici », réplique froidement l'ingénieur.

Loki lui adresse un regard furieux. Et peiné. Le milliardaire et lui participent à une collecte de fonds destinée à promouvoir la vaccination en Afrique. Loki avait un peu trop vite cru qu'il s'agissait de leur première sortie « officielle » en tant que couple, mais avait vite déchanté quand Tony s'était retrouvé au milieu d'un essaim de jeunes femmes, toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres, et toutes bien décidées à séduire le milliardaire. Ce n'était pas tant l'enthousiasme suscité par Tony qui chagrinait le dieu que l'attitude de son amant. Aguicheur, sourire ravageur, Tony semblait bien décidé à captiver son auditoire de groupies. Et peut-être même à quitter la soirée avec une fille, ou plusieurs, à ses côtés. Loki frissonne et secoue la tête. Il a beau être blessé par l'attitude de Tony, il ne va sûrement pas lui donner l'impression qu'il la tolère.

« Tu as raison, Tony. Tu ne me dois rien. Et je ne te dois rien. Autant nous en tenir à ça, fait-il, pincé.

— Oh, putain, Loki ! Ne viens pas me rejouer les drama queen, ça ne te réussit pas. Je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais assez de toi. Ni que je voulais ramener une fille pour la nuit ! dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je drague, je flirte un peu, où est le mal ? Ces demoiselles sont heureuses que je les complimente et moi je suis ravi d'être le centre de l'attention. Tout le monde est content, alors pourquoi me faire les gros yeux ? À la fin du bal, c'est bien toi que je ramène à la maison, bébé, dit-il, la voix cajoleuse.

— Peut-être que je ne serai plus là à la fin du bal, rétorque Loki, glacial. Où est le mal ?! Que ressentirais-tu si je faisais la même chose ? Si je t'ignorais pour draguer la première fille qui passe ?

— Loki... soupire Tony. C'est innocent, merde ! Juste un petit jeu sans conséquence, mais qui me rassure. Bordel ! Tu as mille ans et tu es toujours canon. Moi, j'ai 40 ans et-

— 41, rectifie le Trompeur.

— Merci pour cette précision, Votre Altesse, grimace Tony. Ouais, j'ai 41 ans et cela me rassure de voir que je peux toujours séduire. Cela ne va pas plus loin ! »

Le sourire méchant que lui adresse Loki fait remonter un frisson désagréable le long de l'échine du milliardaire.

« Tu aimes séduire, Anthony ? Très bien. Je t'ordonne donc de me séduire. Si tu n'y parviens pas, je partirai et je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai. Si je reviens », conclut-il avant de tourner les talons.

* * *

« M. Laufeyson, voulez-vous me reconduire ?

— Quoi ? »

Loki se demande quelle mouche a piqué Tony pour qu'il lui donne du « M. Laufeyson ».

« J'ai un peu trop bu, il serait plus raisonnable que vous me raccompagniez chez moi. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, bien sûr. »

L'expression indéchiffrable du milliardaire intrigue le dieu du Mensonge qui décide de rentrer dans son jeu.

« Je m'en voudrais s'il vous arrivait un accident que j'aurais pu éviter, M. Stark. Donnez-moi vos clefs. »

Loki conduit prudemment jusqu'à la Tour Stark, en jetant tout de même un coup d'œil à la dérobée vers le siège passager. Le visage de Tony est toujours aussi impassible. Loki se retient de lui demander ce qu'il mijote. Après tout, c'était le milliardaire qui a lancé ce petit jeu et Loki est curieux de voir où il entend l'amener. Une fois l'Acura de Tony sagement garée au sous-sol, les deux hommes prennent en silence l'ascenseur jusqu'au penthouse. Une fois dans ses appartements, l'ingénieur se tourne vers Loki et lui dit :

« Entrez avec moi.

— Quoi ?

— J'aimerais que vous restiez jusqu'à ce que j'aie allumé.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce que je ne me sens jamais tranquille dans le noir. L'obscurité cache toutes sortes d'horreurs et je suis bien placé pour savoir que les monstres sont réels. Jarvis, lumière. »

Pendant que Jarvis s'exécute, Tony passe derrière le bar et se sert un verre.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Du bourbon ?

— N'avez-vous pas déjà assez bu ? Vous devriez aller vous coucher, M. Stark.

— Je ne suis ni assez fatigué, ni assez bourré pour pouvoir dormir. Restez, s'il vous plaît.

— Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

— Je n'aime pas être seul. Nous pourrions parler, tous les deux. Tiens, puis-je vous poser une question ? Que pensez-vous de moi ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Vous me connaissez depuis un moment, maintenant. Vous devez vous être fait une opinion sur moi.

— Vous êtes le grand Tony Stark. Génie, milliardaire, playboy et philanthrope, ironise Loki. Les femmes sont à vos pieds et les hommes vous envient. Vous êtes l'Iron Man, vous avez sauvé cette planète d'une invasion extraterrestre, vous n'avez pas hésité à vous sacrifier pour empêcher une tête nucléaire d'exploser sur Manhattan, vous êtes un héros.

— Savez-vous que j'ai souffert d'un syndrome de stress post-traumatique ?

— Quoi ? s'exclame le dieu, réellement surpris par l'information. Et inquiet.

— Vous l'ignoriez, M. Laufeyson ? Après la bataille de New York, je me suis mis à construire armure sur armure. Une armée d'Iron Men pour me protéger. Mes armures ont pris leur rôle tellement à cœur que l'une d'entre elles a identifié Pepper comme une menace et a failli la tuer. Voilà où mon « héroïsme » m'a mené, M. Laufeyson.

— Je l'ignorais, To- M. Stark, se reprend Loki. Comment avez-vous réagi ?

— J'ai fait un joli feu d'artifice avec l'Iron Legion, retiré le réacteur Ark de ma poitrine et je me suis fait larguer par Pepper », répond Tony avec une ironie grinçante.

Le dieu du Chaos aimerait arrêter là le jeu. Il y a tellement de souffrance dans la voix de Tony qu'il a peur pour lui. Et, s'il veut se montrer honnête, il doit reconnaître qu'il est à l'origine de cette souffrance. D'un autre côté, le milliardaire semble bien décidé à parler, cette fois. Loki lui a tellement reproché de se fermer comme une huître dès que la conversation prenait un tour trop intime qu'il aurait maintenant du mal à lui demander de se taire. Non, il doit rester dans son rôle et continuer à jouer le jeu.

« Pourquoi me dire tout cela, M. Stark ?

— Cela vous gêne, M. Laufeyson ? Préféreriez-vous que je me taise ? Ou que je parle de sujets plus légers ? De sport ? De voitures ? Voudriez-vous que je vous montre celles qui sont dans mon labo ? Je possède des modèles uniques. Non ? La mécanique ne vous intéresse pas, apparemment. Ah, je sais. Je pourrais vous faire visiter mes appartements, la vue qu'on a de ma chambre est unique.

— M. Stark, vous me faites entrer chez vous, vous me proposez un verre, vous me donnez des détails très personnels sur votre vie privée et maintenant, vous voulez me montrer votre chambre ?

— Et ?

— M. Stark, vous essayez de me séduire. C'est bien ça ?

— Eh bien, je mentirais en disant que je n'y songeais guère, répond Tony, mortellement sérieux.

— Vous m'en voyez flatté, répond Loki, amusé.

— Vous pouvez l'être. Je suis devenu extrêmement difficile sur le choix de ceux qui partagent mon lit.

— Je ne suis pas encore dans votre lit, M. Stark, rétorque froidement le Trompeur.

— Non, sourit Tony. Mais ça viendra.

— Ne seriez-vous pas un peu trop confiant ?

— Peut-être, sourit de plus belle Anthony. Mais je pense avoir des raisons de l'être. Le dernier homme que j'ai séduit était un dieu.

— Oh ? Rien que ça ?

— Enfin, c'était un extraterrestre que nos ancêtres du Nord avaient un peu vite assimilé à un dieu, mais c'est classieux, non ?

— Effectivement, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

— Il était magnifique, comme tous les fils du Chaos. Dangereux, retors, séduisant. Quand il se cambrait en criant mon nom, c'était pour moi le son le plus mélodieux du monde, fait Tony, l'air rêveur.

— Et comment l'avez-vous rencontré ? sourit Loki.

— Il a essayé de me tuer, dit Tony en regardant Loki droit dans les yeux. Deux fois. La seconde, plutôt que de me jeter par la fenêtre, il a préféré se jeter sur moi pour me faire subir les derniers outrages, déclare le milliardaire sans le quitter des yeux.

— Pauvre, pauvre, M. Stark, soupire Loki.

— Oh, je ne me plains pas. J'ai, et de loin, préféré être jeté en travers de mon lit qu'à travers la fenêtre. Et, sans mauvais jeu de mots, il baisait comme un dieu. Cela a été une des plus belles nuits de mon existence.

— Vous l'avez revu, par la suite ?

— Il a dû aimer ça puisqu'il est revenu souvent. J'aimais le contact de sa peau fraîche quand la mienne me donnait le sentiment d'être en feu, j'aimais me perdre dans ses yeux verts... et j'aimais plus que tout ne plus faire de cauchemars quand il dormait à mes côtés.

— Pourquoi cela s'est-il fini ? Vous en avez eu assez de ses yeux verts ou c'est lui qui a décidé un jour que vous étiez finalement trop arrogant ?

— Il était d'une jalousie maladive. Il ne comprenait pas qu'un homme tel que moi a besoin de séduire.

— Et vous comptez me séduire en me parlant de vos anciens amants, M. Stark ? C'est une curieuse méthode.

— Non. Je veux que vous soyez séduit en toute connaissance de cause, M. Laufeyson. Je veux vous séduire, moi, Anthony Edward Stark. Tony Stark est un cabotin, charmeur et charmant. Avec un sourire, un bon mot ou un compliment joliment tourné, il n'est pas difficile pour lui de faire tourner les têtes, des femmes comme des hommes. Ce n'est pas de lui dont il est question aujourd'hui. Cette nuit, c'est moi qui vais vous séduire. Avec mes talents et mes failles. Vous êtes comme moi, M. Laufeyson. Les enfants de chœur, les gentils garçons respectueux des lois et soucieux du qu'en-dira-t-on ne vous ont jamais attiré. Ce qui vous trouble, c'est le défaut, la tache, la noirceur. Tout comme moi. Le noir offre tellement plus de nuances que le blanc, dit Tony en se rapprochant de Loki. J'ai triché, menti, charmé, déçu, je n'ai reculé devant rien pour obtenir ce que je désirais. Que ce soit parce que je le voulais vraiment ou juste parce que cela m'amusait. Je n'ai pas hésité à coucher avec l'ennemi, souffle-t-il à l'oreille du Trickster, pas pour sauver ma vie, mais bien parce que c'était si mal que cela en devenait délicieusement, douloureusement excitant. Savoir que cet homme pouvait littéralement me baiser à mort m'a fait bander comme jamais. Voilà qui je suis, M. Laufeyson. Je suis impulsif, inconséquent et malsain et vous allez être à moi.

— Et croyez-vous vraiment que je puisse être attiré par tant de noirceur, M. Stark ? susurre Loki d'une voix caressante.

— J'en suis persuadé, M. Laufeyson, répond Tony sur le même ton.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous rend si présomptueux, M. Stark ? sourit le dieu.

— La bosse qui déforme votre pantalon de couturier, M. Laufeyson », répond le milliardaire, goguenard.

Beau joueur, Loki rejette la tête en arrière et se met à rire franchement.

« Je dois reconnaître que tu m'as impressionné, Tony, dit-il ensuite. Je ne te connaissais pas ces talents d'acteur, mon amour.

— Croyais-tu vraiment connaître tout de moi, mon bel alien ? Au temps pour ma présomption supposée...

— Comment as-tu fait ?

— _Parlez-moi de moi, il n'y a que ça qui m'intéresse..._ Je savais que parler de toi était le plus sûr moyen de susciter ton intérêt, ô mon dieu, ironise Tony.

— C'était bien joué, reconnaît Loki.

— Et tu t'y connais en malice, Reindeer Games, sourit le milliardaire. J'ai réussi à te séduire, alors ?

— J'aurais mauvaise grâce à prétendre le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as été parfait. Presque parfait, rectifie le dieu avec une œillade qui n'annonce rien de bon.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi j'ai échoué, rétorque Tony avec un sourire en coin.

— Oh, je crois que tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle, Anthony. La bosse qui déforme mon pantalon de couturier ne va pas disparaître en soufflant dessus.

— Tu crois ? C'est pourtant bien ce que j'envisageais de faire, répond Tony en se laissant tomber à genoux.


End file.
